Battle of the Iron Fist
by BDogg
Summary: A crossover of two great fighting games that go hand-in-hand: Tekken and Soul Caliber
1. Kilik meets Yoshimitsu

Heihatchi peered out of his window. He looked at the plain setting he called his courtyard for so many years ago. He was 10 stories high in his office building. Mishima Dibatsu was the multi-billion dollar company that he owned. It had hosted the official Tekken tournament for years, but as Heihatchi looked out his window, he had an awkward feeling about this year. He didn't know what was bothering him or why, but he couldn't help but fear it. He thought, for some strange reason, this would be his last rain- "Heihatchi! Someone is hear to see you!" His butler called. "Send him in." Heihatchi replied. A figure in baggy pants and a red shirt holding a large staff walked gracefully in to his office. "Hello, my name is Kilik. I am trained in the form of Kung Fu, and I am excellent with my staff. I am a member of the phoenix clan. I wish to fight in your tournament. Is my request granted?" "I see no reason why not. But. you will need to find someone to lend a star chip." Replied Heihatchi. "All right. Then I will report to campgrounds. I will see you again, Heihatchi." "You will call me sir. No, be gone with you." "Good day, sir." Kilik stalked out of the room and shut the door. Heihatchi turned back to the window and forced a grim smile. "Sir? Are you upset?" Asked his butler. "I don't know. Something's going on. I have been thinking. I think it is Lei. He is really suspicious lately. I no we haven't gotten along, but I don't think he would ever try to actually hurt me. Not after I took him in. Do you?" "Well, I don't know, you did kill his father." A hot flash of anger came over Heihatchi. "Shut UP!" He swung around and pinned his butler up against the wall. "Like you said, I have murdered before. You're no different." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and sliced up the shaking man. Kuma will like the taste of fresh meat, thought Heihatchi as he dumped the corpse out of his window. The body flew through the air and hit the ground with a thud. Kuma, his pet grizzly, flocked over to the body. Heihatchi looked away. I have greater worries. What is it that bothers me so much? Lei would never seriously harm me. In fact, I taught him everything he knows. He couldn't kill me. No way. Heihatchi chuckled to himself. "No that that problem is out of the way, I shall go talk with Kuma." He said aloud.  
  
Kilik walked through a beautiful forest as he explored the island that marked the tournament site. As he strolled through, a robot with a sword jumped out of one of the trees. "Kilik!" He hugged the confused human. "Excuse me, have we met?" "It's me Kilik! Yoshimitsu ring a bell?" "Hey! What's with the armor and stuff?" "Doctor B gave me a full upgrade." "Wow! Could this Doctor B give me an upgrade?" "I don't see why not. Come on. We'll go see him."  
  
After traveling for a while, they reached a small graveyard. "This is the scientist's confines?" Asked Kilik. "No, this is." Yoshimitsu walked up to one of the tombstones and pressed his hand into it. It fell into the earth. A few seconds later a huge gap opened in the earth. Yoshimitsu turned to Kilik. "Trust me." He then jumped into the pit. "Oh, brother." Kilik chased after him. As he flew down the hole at breakneck speed, he began to worry about what the landing was like. Just as he started to panic, he splashed into a huge pool of something. He sank quickly, going down about 30 feet. He raced to the surface, not expecting to need to hold his breath. He couldn't rise fast; his lungs were burning. He was surfacing, he could see light. Or was that just that light welcoming him to the realm of his ancestors? He started to give up. Yoshimitsu, you fool! I know you like pranks, but honestly- A hand reached down to pull him to the surface. He thought these were the hands of his ancestors. But they were, in fact, the strong hands of Yoshimitsu. He came up, his lungs screaming for air. "What was the meaning of that?" I almost died!" "Sorry," was all Yoshimitsu could say. "I could make it up to you." Said a voice in the distance. "Who is that? You don't have a star chip, by any chance, do you?" Asked Kilik. "I am Doctor B. Yes, you may have one of my star chips. But what I had in mind was an upgrade. How would you like to become Metal Kilik?"  
  
Law was visiting Julia, his only ally on this island. He turned to her and said: "Every year, King beats me. I have trained harder than ever. I have improved. But King must have also. I won't be able to defeat him so easily. Well, any advice?" "You are strong, Law. You can defeat him. But you fear him, I can tell. It's more than just a match to you, right? Why are you rivals?" "It all started three years ago. I bragged to him about how I was going to wipe the mat with his face. I lost, and he never let me forget about it." "Then go for it again. First round. Besides, you have two Star Chips, you can afford to lose once." "Alright. Tomorrow, King will pay!"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the first of many chapters. It is Tekken, I will eventually add more Soul Caliber characters (KILIK and YOSHIMITSU are both from Soul Caliber, but Yoshi is also from Tekken.) Also, The star chip is an idea from Yu-Gi-Oh. Each person invited received two star chips. When you lose, you give your opponent a star chip. You can't compete without star chips.  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME. 


	2. Paul seeks help

Heihatchi stepped out onto his barren field. "You enjoyed your treat, Kuma?" "No. I don't like eating the innocent. You know that." Kuma replied. Kuma was a large, awakened grizzly. He was an excellent fighter, not as strong as his master, but strong non-the-less. "Oh Kuma, I was just having some fun." Heihatchi frowned. He thought nothing of taking a life. "Well, the real reason I came down here was to ask you who you wanted to face on your first match." "How long have you known me again? My hatred for Paul should answer that." Paul was a fierce bear-hunter. He was loved by the drunken hicks of his village, but hated by the two bears in the competition. Panda was the other bear in the tournament. He was towering at over 10 feet tall with black and white splashes all over his body. The female-phoenix clan- fighter named Xiaoyu was his master. Both Panda and Kuma would give anything to see to Paul's death. "Oh, so then Paul it shall be. But how about me? Half of me is saying; 'Dispose of Jin. Defeat him in the first round.' But I fear Jin. I don't know why. It is just an instinct." "Odd. You have never felt that way before, correct?" "Never. I could beat him. Maybe it is just a side effect of my old age. I don't know. Do you have any thoughts?" "Forget your fears. You taught him everything." Heihatchi turned and started to walk back into the golden sunset. "I'm going off to think things over, Kuma. Your match request has been granted." He walked around the side of the building. He saw his personal river and stopped, peering down at the tropical fish. To the right of him, there was a harpoon shack. He opened one of its wooden doors and selected one of the sharpest spears on the rack. It was hard to fish in the ever- dimming light, but Heihatchi was an excellent fisher. Whenever something troubled him, he fished. And he was troubled very often. So it only took him about 15 minutes to catch enough fish for him to have a satisfying dinner.  
  
Xiaoyu was training outside of her cabin. She practiced her 'Art of the Phoenix positions', her high kicks, her fury punches, and just about every challenging attack she knew. Panda stepped out of the cabin and peered at her attacks. His eyes narrowed in envy. He was very proud to have such a strong owner. He was developing some strength as well. He could possibly take on Kuma, the 'best bear in the business'. As the training was taking place, Yoshimitsu came by draped in phoenix clan clothing. "Yoshimitsu. What can I do for you?" Xiaoyu asked kindly. "I'm not Yoshimitsu. Don't you recognize me?" "You're not fooling anyone." Panda stated as he came forward from the beautiful palm trees. "You used to be good with pranks. Now take of those clan clothes. We all know you're in a minor clan." "No! It's me! I got an upgrade from Doctor B. I'm Kilik!" "Prove it." Xiaoyu said. Kilik unsheathed his staff. He swung it slowly around his head, than began an ancient phoenix routine. "Kilik! It's you!" The two old time friends embraced as Panda looked on, clearly jealous that he wasn't getting all the attention. Xiaoyu and Kilik are both from the phoenix clan, and they grew up in the same village. It was a great surprise to see each other. "Maxi will come join us soon. I called him with my cell. But he must find a way to get a star chip. I told him to come when I get a star chip, which is why I was randomly booked in the second match. With another chip, I will have one to spare." Kilik told her. "If you lose?" "I haven't thought about that. But hey, I feel 10 times stronger with my upgrade." "Well, let us hope you win, for Maxi's sake." "Yes. Well, I must be off. I wish to train and check on who my opponent is." "Farewell." Kilik turned and jogged from the beach in which he had his encounter with Xiaoyu. "Who is he?" Panda demanded. "Just a friend from home." "Is he strong?" "Yes. He could defeat me." "If he can beat you, than you must train. Let us spar."  
  
Paul frowned. This isn't fair! He thought. If Kuma kills me, what would Heihatchi do? Nothing! I could use a real assassin. Someone like. Nina. Maybe Anna. They could fight in round three to settle this. Yeah, I think I will request that. Kuma can't kill me in the first round. I have two star chips.  
  
Paul went to see Nina about the whole thing. "I am better than Anna, why don't you believe that? I will show you. It will be unofficial. But I will kick her ass. You will witness it." Nina yelled. "I thought of you first. But Anna has humiliated you before. Whoever can assassinate Kuma gets a star chip." Paul replied. "Then why do I need to even need to prove myself. I will attempt. I get a star chip if successful. I won't fail. I try tonight." "And you can't rat me out. Understood?" "I'm a pro. Of course I understand. Well, tomorrow, I will be dead, or I will have one more star chip than necessary. Goodbye, Paul" Nina ran away stealthily. Paul admired her, but was more nervous than ever.  
  
SCOREBOARD: ROUND 1: PAUL VS. KUMA  
  
ROUND 2: KILIK VS. JIN  
  
ROUND 3: XIAOYU VS. YOSHIMITSU  
  
ROUND 4: LAW VS. KING  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Is it just me, or did I use Lei instead of Jin in Chapter 1? My sincerest apologies. Well, any way, thank you for reading, I am coming up with material as fast as possible. See you later!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Paul VS. Kuma. Or is it?  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME. 


	3. Tiger wants revenge

Nina had come this far. She couldn't turn back. She had a reputation to keep. If she succeeded, she would not be in any trouble at all. The note she would leave blames Paul. It reads:  
  
Dear Heihachi, It's me, Paul. You would like to kill me, wouldn't you? You're bear would love to kill me, huh? It doesn't matter; he's dead now. I could beat you as well, you know that. So, I guess there is nothing you can do to hurt me. The authorities won't believe that it was I writing this note. With that said, goodbye, my friend. -Paul.  
  
Nina crept by the sleeping guards. She sprayed "thieves' mist" to locate the red sensor beams. She was nervous, she could admit. She knew the way to Heihatchi's courtyard; she had visited it before. She pranced and dodges the sensors, weaving her way through the maze of an office building. It didn't take her long until she entered the beauty of Heihatchi's personal lake. She knew she was close. She crept around the building, always looking back, and she tripped over something. She hit the ground hard. As she massaged her head, she heard a loud roar. I'm doomed! Thought Nina. He can attack me while I am on the floor. I'm screwed. She turned her head slowly to see an 11-foot tall bear standing over her. She wanted to scream but feared making to much noise. Again Kuma roared, causing Nina to cower. She rolled away, but Kuma grabbed her and swung her above his head. He bashed her against the wall of the office building. Her skull was instantly smashed open and her brains dripped out. Nina's last thoughts were these: Stupid Paul. Why'd he have to be a bear hunter?  
  
"All she was carrying was a small knife and this letter." Kuma told his master. Heihachi took the small piece of folded paper from Kuma and read.  
  
"This could be the working of Paul. But then again, she could be bluffing." Acknowledged Heihachi. "I don't know. Either way, I will defeat Paul tonight."  
  
"So, my sister failed you. I would be better. But it is too late now. You should have picked more wisely." "I know Anna. I dare not send in another assasin. Nina backstabbed me. Now I am suspected." Paul replied. "Well, I'm sorry that you will die a brutal death. But I must be on my way. Goodbye." With that Anna left, full of jealousy.  
  
Eddy and Tiger were sparring on the beach. They were best friends; they used the same style of fighting. Eddy crouched and spun his legs to trip Tiger. Tiger did a nip-up and punched Eddy in the face. "Aww man, take it easy!" Eddy complained. "We're just playin'! Now you gave me a big ol' bruise!" "Sorry. I just got carried away." Tiger said. "I think I've had enough training to last me the tourney. Let's just take a break. Look, the ocean is just as beautiful as the Jamaican Ocean is." "We could swim in it. That's what most people do." "Alright, let's go get our suits and hit the waves!" "I'm with ya on that!" The two rushed into their cabin and came out five minutes later in bathing suits. They ran into the beautiful ocean, but something troubled Eddy. Tiger must have realized. "Eddy, what's the matter?" "Do you see that cave?" Eddy pointed over to the west. Sure enough, there was a dimly lit cave standing only about 200 yards away from their cabin. "Big deal. We could take any bear in the forest. All right, excluding Panda and Kuma." "Maybe so. But we couldn't take True Ogre. And that is his cave." "Wow. What is he gonna do. He isn't in this tourney to kill. He is in it to win." "Are you really that naive? He killed the original king! He could and perhaps would mutilate us. We have to move." "You can. I am staying here." "You are so stubborn. He is stronger than both of us combined." "I will prove you wrong. You'll see." Eddy pondered what Tiger meant by you'll see, but when he turned to ask him, Tiger had already left. Confused and worried, Eddy headed towards True Ogre's cave.  
  
Tiger reported to Heihachi. "Sir, I have a match request. Myself against True Ogre." Heihachi turned. When he stared Tiger down, he laughed out loud. "A mere boy like yourself, against the greatest evil in the world?" Tiger nodded. "So be it." Tiger wanted to jump for joy, but Heihachi's words haunted him. 'A mere boy like yourself against the greatest evil in the world?' Maybe he wasn't so brave. Maybe he was just stupid.  
  
Eddy looked in to the cave. "Tiger, where are you?" His voice echoed off the walls. "Who dare disturbs my slumber?" "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy wanted to run, but he had to save Tiger. "Where did you put my friend?" "What are you talking about?" But an idea came to True Ogre. "You really want to know? Then give me a star chip." "Here!" Eddy rushed over to True Ogre. "Take them both! Now where is he?" "I'm glad you dropped in. I was getting hungry."  
  
Tiger returned to the cabin just in time. Even though the cave was 200 yards away, he still heard Eddy's screams. He ran as fast as he could, but when he got there, all that was left of Eddy was a blackened skeleton. "What did you do?!" Tiger demanded. "I was hungry. No one enters my cave when I am hungry. If they do enter, they do not survive. Lucky for you, I was well fed." "You bastard! Eddy was my best friend!" "Well than, avenge his death!" "I will. But I will do it in round five. You better hope you live through our encounter." As Tiger turned to leave, all he heard was True Ogre's fierce laughter as tears ran down his face.  
  
Paul stepped forward. There was a capacity of about 20 watching his fight. Kuma looked fiercer than ever, but Paul realized he had to fight his hardest. He couldn't flee. The setting for the battle was inside of Heihachi's office building. It was his indoor arena. Though small, There was a bench set up for the audience to sit on. Heihachi's voice blared over the microphone. "In the red corner, weighing in at about 2 tons, from Japan, KUMA! Kuma has four star chips. Now in the blue corner, from Arizona, weighing in at 280 pounds, PAUL! Paul has two star chips. So, Paul, Kuma, will you wager one star chip or two?" "I'll wager as many as Paul will." Kuma said. "I will wager one only." Paul replied. "Okay, one it is." Heihachi summarized. "Let the battle begin!" Paul started circling his opponent, nervous and unsure of his next attack. He jumped forward and attempted to kick Kuma. Kuma caught it and twisted the leg. "AHHHHHHHH!" Paul pleaded with Kuma, who tossed him to the floor. Paul was panting and very hurt already. "Kuma is on FIRE! Wow! This one could be over already!" Paul forced himself up. He delivered a kick with his bad leg. It hit Kuma in the jaw so hard that it sent the grizzly flying. However, it shattered the bones in his bad leg. Just get through this, he told himself. I can heal myself in time. This is one fight. This is one star chip. He tried to stand. It didn't work. He fell back down and let out a howl. Kuma used his 'Irish step-dancing' to stamp the hope out of Paul. The pain was too much. Paul went into shock. He couldn't move. He slowly let his eyes drop, losing all will to continue. The last thing he remembered was Heihachi shouting, "Kuma wins by knock-out!"  
  
SCOREBOARD: ROUND 1: KUMA DEFEATS PAUL  
  
ROUND 2: KILIK VS. JIN  
  
ROUND 3: XIAOYU VS. YOSHIMITSU  
  
ROUND 4:  
  
LAW VS. KING  
  
ROUND 5: TRUE OGRE VS. TIGER  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, just so you know, Paul is NOT DEAD. The last thing he remembered before he became unconscious was Heihachi's voice. Not the last thing he remembered period. Okay, here is a star chip count:  
  
XIAOYU: 2 CHIPS OGRE: 2 CHIPS TRUE OGRE: 4 CHIPS GON: 2 CHIPS TIGER: 2 CHIPS LAW: 2 CHIPS KILIK: 1 CHIP BRYAN: 2 CHIPS KUMA: 5 CHIPS PANDA: 2 CHIPS DOCTOR B: 1 CHIP MOKUJIN: 2 CHIPS HWOORANG: 2 CHIPS JULIA: 2 CHIPS KING: 2 CHIPS PAUL: 1 CHIP YOSHIMITSU: 2 CHIPS HEIHACHI: 2 CHIPS JIN: 2 CHIPS ANNA: 2 CHIPS LEI: 2 CHIPS GUN JACK: 2 CHIPS  
  
NINA: DECEASED EDDY: DECEASED  
  
NEXT EPISODE: KILIK VS JIN  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME. 


	4. Panda helps Kilik

AUTHORS NOTE'S:  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I KNOW I AM NOT GIVING THE CHARACTER'S THEIR REAL PERSONALITIES. FOR EXAMPLE, KILIK IS REALLY A COLD BLOODED MURDERER. BUT THIS IS HOW I VIEW THE CHARACTERS. I WILL BE COMING OUT WITH A NEW FIC IN A VERY LONG TIME, ONCE THIS FIC IS OVER AND DONE WITH, AND IT WILL BE THE REAL CHARACTERS. BUT I FELT LIKE SHOWING YOU WHAT I THINK OF THE CHARACTERS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, EMAIL ME.  
  
SCOTTY2HOTTYWORM5000@YAHOO.COM  
  
SIGNING OFF,  
  
BDOGG  
  
Now it is time for CHAPTER 4!  
  
  
  
Tiger sat on the dock and mourned his loss. He remembered when he first met Eddy. They were both working at a nightclub in the Bronx. Eddy was a friendly man from Jamaica. Or was it Brazil? All Tiger knew is that he was a nice man and a kick-ass fighter. A man tried to rob the bar they worked at. Eddy pounced on him and beat the living crap out of him. A smile came across Tiger's face at that memory. Tiger always used guns or knives for self-defense. But now, thanks to Eddy, he could fight unarmed and still defeat a full grown grizzly.  
  
As he cried for his friend, a mystical figure with wings approached. It was flying. It looked like an angel. Maybe it was.  
  
"Tiger, you need not cry for Eddy." The creature whispered.  
  
"Who are you? What are you?" Tiger demanded.  
  
"I am Tekken. I started this tournament a very long time ago. Listen to me. You should not miss Eddy, for you are much like him your self. In fact, you are Eddy. You will find out what I mean if you live long enough. Eddy is within you. Let his soul rest."  
  
The creature disappeared.  
  
Tiger jumped up. "Come back! Come back! I have so much more to ask. Please. Come back."  
  
  
  
Kilik was in Doctor B's lab. Yoshimitsu called him there.  
  
"I wanted you to meet someone. Doctor B raised him from DNA samples and put him in the tournament. His name is Gon. He is a tiny dinosaur!" Yoshimitsu told him.  
  
Doctor B walked forward holding the little dinosaur's hand. "Oh, he is so cute!" Said Kilik. He walked up to Gon to pet him. The orange creature turned away.  
  
"What's wrong? Is he shy?" Gon crouched and released a billow of gas.  
  
Kilik fell, choking on the natural gas. "Disgusting!"  
  
"I trained him myself. He uses chemicals. Just like his daddy!" Doctor B looked like a proud father.  
  
Kilik laughed. "Well, I have to go train for my fight against Jin. I'll see you later!" He turned and left the dark cave.  
  
  
  
Kilik approached the kayak that he would be using to get to the arena. He sat and grabbed the oars.  
  
"Oh, no, allow me!" A man bearing Heihachi's crest hopped in. "You must be Kilik! Enjoy the ride!" He started rowing.  
  
Kilik only had a few minutes to enjoy the scenery. Once he reached the very small island (was it even an island? It was so small!), he saw a crowd of probably 50 gathered around the island. Jin was practicing back flips to the crowd's delight.  
  
"I'm here Jin. Enough horsing around. Let's fight."  
  
"I'm fighting this push over? I'll wager both of my star chips." Jin remarked.  
  
"I can only wager one." Kilik replied.  
  
"Fine. One it is." Heihachi shouted. He than muttered something in Jin's ear. Jin nodded and shoved his grandfather away.  
  
Kilik took sometime to view the battlefield. There were tiles on the floor and beautiful green water was surrounding them. In the distance, there were huts. Kilik saw Xiaoyu's cabin from the field.  
  
"Enough stalling, Kilik. Let's fight." Jin opened with some Kung Fu movements just to please the audience.  
  
Kilik jumped forward and tripped Jin with his staff. Jin hopped up. "Ready for this, Kilik?" He sprang forward and slammed his fist into Kilik's gut. As Kilik gathered his breath, Jin grabbed the staff and snapped it in half. He threw it into the water.  
  
Kilik yelled and rushed Jin. He felt light without his staff and swung a fierce kick at Jin. It was swiftly evaded. Jin caught the leg and twirled Kilik. Kilik hit the ground hard. Jin ran forward and tried to jump-kick Kilik off the island. Kilik would have lost, but he was used to fighting in knock-off matches and bounced back to Jin.  
  
Jin was caught off guard and was easily knocked back by Kilik. His head was off the island, but he managed to stop himself before he fell off. He saw one of the halves of the staff floating around his head and grabbed it. He stepped up, and as Kilik was in the air, he stabbed it into Kilik's stomach. Kilik gasped for air and Jin pulled it out. Kilik's vision went hazy, and as he closed his eyes, the paramedics rushed towards him with a stretcher. Jin watched in horror.  
  
"Will he be all right?" He asked the doctors.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine Jin." Heihachi tried to comfort him. Jin kicked him and the old man went flying off the field into the water.  
  
Jin hopped onto his Kayak and paddled back to the island.  
  
  
  
Kilik awoke in a hospital.  
  
"What happened? Did I win?"  
  
"No, sorry. You got cut up pretty bad, but you should be okay. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave if you can't find someone to lend you a star chip." The doctor told him.  
  
"I'll find someone. Give me two days." Kilik pleaded.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
A nurse knocked on the door. "Doctor Lambert, Kilik has a visitor." Panda walked in.  
  
"Hi Kilik. I saw your fight. I wanted to apologize for being a little cold at first. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Give my best to Xiaoyu when you go, okay."  
  
"Wait. I have a suggestion for how you can get another star chip. You may not like it, but you should try. You just have to do what I tell you to. Listen up."  
  
WHAT IS PANDA THINKING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON BATTLE OF THE IRON FIST! 


	5. Xiaoyu and Yoshimitsu sqaure off

Kilik was lying behind a large boulder. He had taken Panda's advice. He was in the fearsome cave of True Ogre. No one had entered and lived except for one. He took Eddy's live earlier. Kilik knew of the danger. He needed the star chips, and would have tom rob True Ogre to get them.  
  
He was incredibly lucky. True Ogre was sleeping. If he weren't so stealthy, True Ogre would awake and eat him. He could not defend himself well, for his staff was broken. He could also not make quick movements, for he had a horrible wound in his stomach.  
  
He slipped past the boulder, and was out in the open. Kilik crawled over to the nest of True Ogre. The star chips lay under the beast. Desperate, Kilik snatched a rock and slammed it against True Ogre's head. True Ogre shook awake.  
  
"Intruder! You have met your doom!" True Ogre shouted as he hopped up. The star chips were visible, but Kilik was in trouble.  
  
Suddenly, a roaring figure pounced on True Ogre and knocked him to the ground, swiping away.  
  
"Grab the chips!" It was Panda. He fought off True Ogre while Kilik grabbed all of True Ogre's star chips.  
  
"I'm coming, Panda!" Together, they fought True Ogre, but their efforts were useless. So together they ran.  
  
When they were a good distance away, Panda asked, "How many chips did he have?"  
  
"Four! Here, let me show you." Kilik pulled them out of his pocket. "Man! Only two! They must have dropped when we were fighting."  
  
"Two is enough. Damn! True Ogre is strong! I pity Tiger." Panda said.  
  
"He picked the fight himself. It's completely his fault. If he didn't want to fight the beast, he wouldn't."  
  
"Well, I must be on my way, Xiaoyu has a match and she wants to spar with me first. Goodbye Kilik." With that Panda turned and trotted away.  
  
  
  
Kilik was back at Doctor B's lab. B was mixing chemicals.  
  
"Hey Doc. Is Yoshimitsu here?"  
  
"No, he is sparring with Gon."  
  
"Oh, I'll catch up to him. Say, what are you whipping up over there?"  
  
"You will see in good time. Now run along, Kilik. Yoshimitsu should be expecting you."  
  
  
  
Kilik stepped out of the laboratory onto B's courtyard. There, Yoshimitsu laid spread out on the floor, dented. Gon stood on top of him with his arms raised.  
  
"It's so cheap, Gon. Just spinning involves no skill. Learn a real technique." Yoshimitsu yelled. The little dinosaur looked pained. "I'm sorry, don't take it hard, I was just-"  
  
"It was then that Yoshimitsu spotted Kilik. "Hi Kilik. Just getting ready for my big match against Xiaoyu."  
  
"What?! Why are you fighting her?! She's a very nice girl. She never did any harm. Fight a jerk."  
  
"Kilik, we have been rivals for so long. I need to settle the score. Come to my forest, I'm going to meditate. Gon doesn't appreciate such things. Run home to daddy, Gon."  
  
Kilik laughed and followed Yoshimitsu into the forest. They meditated in the most beautiful patch of land Kilik had ever visited. The trees seemed to twinkle as the sun touched their leaves. The grass was beautifully kept. They sat and meditated. And Kilik decided he had never felt more peaceful.  
  
Just as Kilik was reaching the climax of his meditation, he was shaken awake by the stampede of Heihachi's troops. They came lugging heavy sets of chairs on their backs, and quickly set them all up.  
  
"Just what is the meaning of all this?!" Demanded Yoshimitsu.  
  
"This is where the fight will take place, my dear sir. Now, will you please excuse my men while they set up the seats for the audience?"  
  
"Audience? In my forest?! Why not in your courtyard? This is a place for peace! Not the screams of fans and the blood of humans!"  
  
"Yoshimitsu, you may have taken a liking to this forest, but it is by no means yours! I own this island and everything on it. So please, excuse my men."  
  
Yoshimitsu snarled and climbed a tree.  
  
Kilik approached Heihachi. "Sir, I have come across two star chips, as your servant requested of me. I would like to invite my friend, Maxi. Am I allowed to perform that task, Master Mishima?"  
  
"Yes, Kilik, only if you give him one of your star chips. Here, use my cell phone. What the hell, keep it. You can be sure that there are many more where that came from." Heihachi chuckled and walked away to greet the incoming audience.  
  
Kilik climbed the tree Yoshimitsu was in and dialed Maxi's phone number. After a few rings, a young man picked up the phone.  
  
"Who is this? It's pretty early, you think you could of called when I was awake?!"  
  
Kilik looked at his watch. It was 3. "Maxi, I know you sleep late, but honestly."  
  
"Kilik! How's the island? Did you beat Jin? Huh?"  
  
"Slow down! Yes, I have the chip. Come on down, man!"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! I'll be there tomorrow! See ya later! Say hi to Yoshi for me!" Maxi slammed the phone down and shot out of bed and ran over to his laptop. He opened it up and tried to find tickets to the Bahamas.  
  
"Maxi says hi." Kilik told Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu was snarling and watching the ever-growing crowd in disgust.  
  
Xiaoyu could be seen in the distance, riding Panda. She jumped off her mount and ran over to where the others were. Yoshimitsu jumped out of his tree.  
  
"Let us engage in the tribal warfare that I have looked forward to for years." He yelled to her. "The Phoenix clan is going down."  
  
"This match is set for one star chip. Does anybody want to raise the stakes? No? All right then. Let the battle commence!"  
  
Yoshimitsu hopped on his sword.  
  
"Ah, the flea-stall. I have seen this before. Give me your best shot." Xiaoyu taunted.  
  
Yoshimitsu jumped forward, trying to land on Xiaoyu and cut her in the process. She jumped swiftly aside. She held her hands forward and shot a small flame of fire out of them.  
  
"Technique of the Phoenix. Like it?" She was smiling as Yoshimitsu was on fire.  
  
Yoshimitsu rolled around and sat up in the meditating position. This is a trick that would fool most, but Xiaoyu had fought Yoshimitsu many times before. She jumped forward and slammed her leg into Yoshimitsu's head, sending him spiraling backwards.  
  
The meditation technique allowed Yoshimitsu to regenerate health. It had not worked for him that time.  
  
Xiaoyu used her speed to assault Yoshimitsu with fists of fury, pounding him so fast that you could almost not make out her hands. She backed away, and stepped into the 'Art of Phoenix' form. When Yoshimitsu stood, dazed, she shot forward and delivered a huge kick to the face. She shot yet another cone of fire out at him, this one stronger.  
  
Heihachi ran forward. He lifted Yoshimitsu's hand, and let go. It fell immediately to the ground. He did this twice again, and both times, Yoshimitsu showed no reaction.  
  
"Xiaoyu wins via knockout!" He raised the teenager's hand in victory.  
  
Kilik hopped out of the tree and ran in the opposite direction, heading towards the lab.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Not much to say here, except tell you a little about next episode.  
  
Tiger challenged True Ogre. In Episode 6, he got his wish. They battle in True Ogre's cave.  
  
Also, Maxi arrives at the island. Kilik and Maxi have a lot to talk about.  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME. 


End file.
